The Vale Marine Corps
by Sgt. Sam SHIFTY Shiflett
Summary: Vales military is moslty unknown, till now. Vales marine corps or the VMC is a ruthless combat force, whose mission is to protect their city till the end. Follow four of these marines on their journey of combat between grimm, atlas, and the white fang. Oorah!


**Hello everyone! I'm making a new story and this one should be better and longer than the last one I made. Hopefully it is!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum but all Orgional content is mine!!**

 **Enjoy!**

It was a bright bright morning, the sun shined down upon the USMC convoy as it made its way to F.O.B Vytal. First sergeant Samuel H. Rhodonite sat in the front of his squads APC. Sam turned to look at his squad, all of them veterans of grimm and non-grimm combat.

There was there marksman, Corporal Elizabeth Rhodonite, who happened to be Sams sister. She held a long rifle that could split apart into two short swords, even though she preferred long range then close combat.

Next to her was her boyfriend, Lance Corporal Ivan Vogel. Vogel was there resident CQB combatant. He held, in his tree trunks of arms, a massive shotgun that doubled as a war hammer. Ivan and Sam had been serving together since they were kids, and trusted each other with their lives.

Near the end of the troop Hold, sat Staff sergeant John Wilder. John was the father figure of team SIEJ. In his armored hands laid his beloved VAR-43 combat rifle, the same rifle that Sam held in his hands.

Sam nodded at his team and they nodded back. He turned his head to the sound of the APC commander shouting back into the troop hold. "30 seconds till dismount!" Sam have a thumbs up and shouted back. "Copy! SIEJ prepare for dismount!" He grabbed his rifle as the other three marines responded with "Oorah!"

The back doors opened and his fireteam rushed out of the troop hold and onto the dirt ground. Sam followed right on there tail and hit the dirt. "Clear!" He heard John yell and Sam stood up.

"On me SIEJ!" He barked, jogging towards the Command post. As they ran they heard the sound of artillery guns blasting away at the grimm horde, the sporadic rattle of machine gun fire was also heard.

"SIEJ! Over here!" Sam heard and directed his team to the voice of their commanding officer. "First sergeant take your team to the left flank, their gettin overrun." Sam and his team saluted In sync and Sam barked. "Aye sir!"

With that done and said team SIEJ sprinted down the line of trenches, running past marines setting up machine gun emplacements and mortar pits.

"Move move move!" Sam shouted as he dove into the left flank trench, looking for the commander. "Whose in charge here?!" He shouted over the gun fire and a lieutenant raised his hand.

"Over here sergeant!" The LT shouted. Sam slid into cover and directed his team to engage the Grimm as he got a sitrep from the LT. "What's the word LT?"

"Grimm have been charging us, trying to get to the batteries we're defending." The lieutenant said pointing to the artillery barriers behind them. Sam nodded and poked his head over the lip of the trench. "Copy, SIEJ is here to assist in the defense." The LT nodded in appreciation and turned to his men.

"Marines! We hold this line! Or die trying! OORAH!" He barked and his men, along with team SIEJ, bellowed back. "OORAH!" Sam looked to his team and ordered. "Lock and load marines!" And with that he racked the bolt of his rifle and popped out of cover.

He pulled the trigger to his rifle and sent a burst of three dust infused round into the chest of a charging Beowulf, bringing it to the ground. Elizabeth, or Lizzy as her team called her, calmly squeezed the trigger, removing the pea-sized brain from her targets head.

Ivan, meanwhile, had found a empty Machine gun emplacement and had begun chipping away at the horde. He was laughing maniacally as he held the massive machine gun. John on the other hand was calmly sending three round bursts of gunfire into the lines of Beowulf's.

Sam unloaded the rest of his magazine into a Ursa Minor and ducked to reload. "Keep firing!" He shouted slapping a fresh mag into his rifles receiver. He stood back up and was met with the maw of another Ursa.

Sam quickly fired into the beasts mouth and fell back into the trench. "Fix bayonets!" He heard the LT shout. Sam quickly drew his eight-inch blade and attached it to his rifles barrel.

Sam looked to Ivan and John. "Rusk! Ranger! Switch!" The two men nodded and switched positions, Ivan drawing his shot gun and John taking Ivan's place on the machine gun.

Sam heard a cry of pain behind him and quickly turned, seeing a marine holding the stump of what his arm once was. Sam charged the Beowulf that had taken the marines arm and skewered it with his bayonet.

The Beowulf yelped in pain and fell to the ground, to which Sam planted three bullets into its skull. A medic slid next to the downed marine and began working on the mans wound.

"Their retreating!" He heard someone shout and watched as three VMC MBTs drove over the trench and began unleashing hell with their main cannons.

"Corpsman up!" Sam jogged to where his squad was and looked them each over to make sure they weren't hurt. "Alright SIEJ, lets go home." He said as he watched the tanks chase down the enemy hordes. "Aye, beers on me gents." Lizzy said as she slung her rifle onto her back.

Sam stayed silent and watched the hordes retreat. His team climbed out of the trench and began marching back to the staging area. "Ey sarge! Ya coming?" Ivan yelled at Sam.

"Yeah, I'm on your six." He shouted back, jogging to catch up to his squad. When they reached the staging area, they boarded their APC and were driven back to their barracks.

Sam watched from the gun turret as the sun went low, and disappeared under the horizon. "See you tomorrow my friend..." he whispered. He turned back to his squad and spoke. "Nice work today SIEJ. Grimm attacks are becoming more frequent. So we need to be ready for anything." He turned back to the sun and than closed the hatch as the APC rolled down the road, back to their home.

 **Welp there's the first chapter done! I'm so excited so yeah, please favorite, comment and follow or whatever. And I'll see you all soon!**


End file.
